


Fuzzy

by besanii



Series: Cheese Platter [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dentistry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Related, Misunderstandings, No-filter Grantaire, Oblivious Enjolras, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb boys in love, enjolras is a hot nurse in paediatrics, grantaire forgets who he is for a bit, grantaire is high on anaesthetic, mentions Joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel in light blue scrubs is stroking his face gently with one hand while the other is – holding his own?  Grantaire blinks.</p>
<p>"Am I dead?" he rasps.  The angel frowns slightly and shakes his head.  "Oh.  But you’re an angel, aren’t you?  Am I dying?  Is that why you’re here?  To take me away?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/gifts).



> This was based on [this gif prompt](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/78539735404/sarah-you-evil-person-this-is-unfair-also-um) that Sarah [embroideredcupcake](http://embroideredcupcake.tumblr.com/) sent me for the gif-prompt meme thing.
> 
> There is nothing but mindless, tooth-rotting fluff here. Be warned!

Grantaire opens his eyes blearily, his lids heavy despite his determination to wake up.  There is an insistent buzzing in his head and his throat feels like it’s been scraped raw.  He coughs and tastes blood.  A warm hand comes to rest on his forehead gently and he glances up.

There is an angel standing by his beside.

An angel in light blue scrubs is stroking his face gently with one hand while the other is – holding his own?  Grantaire blinks.

"Am I dead?" he rasps.  The angel frowns slightly and shakes his head.  "Oh.  But you’re an angel, aren’t you?  Am I dying?  Is that why you’re here?  To take me away?"

"Shush, you," the angel says fondly, "you’re not dead.  You’ve just come from an operation, remember?  Your wisdom teeth, Grantaire."

"Oh."  Grantaire blinks slowly.  "Why can I talk then?"

"The anaesthetic hasn’t worn off yet," the angel says.  He smooths Grantaire’s hair back from his forehead.  "The pain and swelling will kick in very soon, though, so enjoy it."

When he starts to pull away, getting to his feet, Grantaire makes a noise of protest.  He leans over, concern written all over his face.  His ID reads:  _Enjolras_ and he asks if Grantaire is in pain.

"No, not really."  Enjolras sighs.  It’s a nice sigh.  "I just don’t want you to go.  You know, since you’re like the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen before and I would really like to paint you - except I can’t right now because I’m in a hospital bed and -"

"Grantaire, relax," Enjolras says.  Even his smile is beautiful, Grantaire thinks, grinning dopily.  "My shift’s just finished, so I’m going to get my things and we’ll wait for the doctor’s okay to head home, alright?"

"We live together?"

Enjolras shakes his head, amused.  ”No, but I said I’d take you home today, remember?” Grantaire doesn’t, but he nods anyway.  He wishes the fuzziness in his brain would go away.  ”I switched shifts with Joly.”

Oh yes.  Joly.  He remembers Joly.  Joly doesn’t look half as sexy as Enjolras in scrubs.  Grantaire makes sure to tell Enjolras this.  Loudly.  Enjolras blushes.

"I’m in standard issue blue scrubs after a twelve hour shift in paediatrics," he says, wrinkling his nose.  "I look like I’ve just come out of a car wash."

"You’re always gorgeous and sexy," Grantaire says.  Because it’s true.  Grantaire remembers having fantasies about those thin pants and how they hug his firm ass, remembers jerking himself off in his shower thinking about Enjolras bent over in those pants.

“ _Grantaire_.”

Oh, he’s spoken aloud.  He hadn’t realised this.

"Yes you did.  You’re lucky you’re still half-delirious on pain meds, otherwise I’d have to skin you alive for not remembering me."

Enjolras pokes him in the centre of his forehead, pushing him back down onto his pillows.  His cheeks are still pink, but he’s definitely fighting a smile.  Grantaire loves it when the corners of his mouth do that twitchy thing they do when he’s trying not to show how embarrassed or pleased he is about something.  Or someone.  Usually Grantaire.

He’s so in love.

"What?"

A hand clamps around his arm and Grantaire is dragged from his thoughts by a red-faced, wild-eyed Enjolras, who is staring at him in shock and disbelief.  He blinks.

"What?"

"You just said…"  Enjolras exhales slowly, but his expression hasn’t lost any of its wildness.  "You just said you’re in love.  With me?"

Oh, that’s what he means.  Well, duh.  Of course he is.  Grantaire’s been in love with Enjolras since they’d first met.  It wasn’t as if it had been particularly hard to tell.  He’s only told…well,  _all_  of their friends.  And besides, Enjolras can’t really expect Grantaire  _not_  to fall in love with him when they’ve been doing this not-dating thing and being not-boyfriends for  _six months_ –

“ _Grantaire_ ,” he says, sounding strangled.  ”We’ve known each other for  _four years_.   _Four years_.  Why didn’t you say anything before?”

"Weeeell," Grantaire says, drawing out the vowel thoughtfully, "I thought you knew?  Isn’t that why we’re doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Um.  This.  Flirting?  Do we call it flirting?" Grantaire would scratch his head in confusion, but his limbs feel like lead.  "Seeing each other?"

"We’re seeing each other?"  Enjolras looks, and sounds, absolutely gobsmacked.  Grantaire’s face falls.

"Oh," he says.  "Oh, alright.  We’re not.  That’s okay.  That’s uh - nice to know?  I guess.  Cool.  Um, yeah."

Enjolras makes a grab for his hand and clutches it to his chest.

"No! No, that’s not what I meant," he says quickly.  "I just - I was  _surprised._   I didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

Grantaire’s been in love with Enjolras since they’d first met.  He repeats this.  Because obviously Enjolras hadn’t been paying attention when he said it the first time.  He’s in love with Enjolras -  _has been_  in love with Enjolras - and his stupidly sexy scrubs and the way he lets the surgical mask just hang around his stupidly gorgeous neck and -

"Grantaire," Enjolras says.  He’s suddenly very, very close.  "I’m going to kiss you now."

Grantaire blinks.

"Okay."

Grantaire clings to the feeling of warm lips on his, and the fuzzy feeling spreads to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
